Zannabanna as "Noah" (Studio Drama)
15:47 Zanna 601360e9@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.19.96.233 has joined #infographic 15:47 <@CD-TDA> Hi, Zanna. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 15:47 My name is Zanna. 15:47 Shoot, I forgot what to say. :P 15:48 <@CD-TDA> State your username and who you're auditioning for. 15:48 Okay. 15:48 My full username is Zannabanna and I will be auditioning for Owen and Noah. 15:49 <@CD-TDA> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Noah, and then you can audition for Owen right after. 15:49 <@CD-TDA> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 15:49 Okay :D 15:49 <@CD-TDA> Great. TDIFan13 will proceed with this audition. First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 15:50 <@CD-TDA> Just kidding. I will proceed with this audition. 15:50 I will have to post later. 15:50 <@CD-TDA> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 15:50 <@CD-TDA> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 15:50 9 1/2 15:51 <@CD-TDA> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 15:51 10 15:51 Totally 10! :D 15:51 <@CD-TDA> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:51 Totally....no! :D 15:51 <@CD-TDA> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 15:51 I love everyone! :P 15:51 <@CD-TDA> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 15:52 I might start one with Cody if I make it as Noah. 15:52 <@CD-TDA> Oh. xD 15:52 <@CD-TDA> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 15:52 xD 15:52 Only if it's allowed. 15:52 <@CD-TDA> Yes. 15:52 <@CD-TDA> It is allowed. 15:52 <@CD-TDA> That'd be cute. 15:52 It'll be identical to show. If I make Noah it'll be sarcastic. 15:52 Awwe 15:52 xD 15:52 <@CD-TDA> :p 15:52 <@CD-TDA> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 15:53 If Noah it'd be Anti-Heroish xD 15:53 Sometimes good, sometimes bad. 15:53 <@CD-TDA> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Lindsay. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 15:54 Lindsay ~Izzy14@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #infographic 15:54 * Lindsay runs out of the girls' trailer, screaming, over to Noah. 15:54 I always have trouble changing my name for this audition. 15:54 <@TDIFan13> (No problem.) 15:54 Zanna has changed nick to Noah 15:54 I just saw! 15:54 Bigez 626f8dd3@gateway/web/freenode/ip.98.111.141.211 has joined #infographic 15:54 The CUTEST pair of earrings on iBay! 15:54 mode/#infographic Bigez by CD-TDA 15:55 And I care why? 15:55 Because, silly! 15:55 They're for YOU. 15:55 *looks at the earring* 15:55 *sarcastically* Yay. 15:55 Thanks....I guess 15:55 Don't you get it, Nigel? 15:56 What? 15:56 I got it for you because it's our two-week anniversary! 15:56 We've known each other for seventeen whole days! 15:56 I'm getting everyone on the island a gift. :D 15:56 Oh yeah. I kinda lost track 16 days ago. 15:56 I didn't have time to get you anything. 15:56 Same! 15:56 But then I, like, remembered. 15:56 The earrings only come in red, white, and gray, so I ordered you the gray pair. 15:57 It fits your personality sooo well. 15:57 Thanks. 15:57 <@CD-TDA> WE WILL END THE SCENE HERE. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 15:57 <@CD-TDA> That was really funny!! :P :P :P 15:57 <@CD-TDA> Your second character is Owen. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 15:57 :D Thanks! :D Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions